


somewhere sincere light shines

by ForestAgain



Series: Children of the Heather and the Wind [2]
Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020: The Future of College Football - Jon Bois
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Siblings, adoption au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAgain/pseuds/ForestAgain
Summary: A not-so-typical day in the life of Nine Pioneer-Mcgunnell.
Relationships: Nine & Ten & Juice (17776)
Series: Children of the Heather and the Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the anime [Kaiba](https://youtu.be/onLE_XYbJYY) (2008).
> 
> This work takes place in the same universe as [my previous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176396/chapters/66375890), so reading that first would help immerse itself in this world. But if you don't have time, what you need to know is this: 
> 
> This is a modern, no-Moment universe. Nine, Ten and Juice are kids who have eventually been adopted by Nancy. Nine was the last one to join the Pioneer-Mcgunnell family, only several months prior to this story.

Nine rarely dreams. Sleep for them is little more than a short retreat from the loudness of life, with its endless people, places, events. 

They rarely know when the drowsiness comes. If they’re desperate, they could fight it for a little while; but that just means it’ll hit again in an hour or so, with more intensity. Generally, though, they’ve learned to accept the wave of sleep when it comes, letting it drag them away into the silent, peaceful land of unconsciousness.

They did dream on that night, though.

It was strange. They were so tiny, and felt tinier still as their metal body moved through the endless vastness of space. There wasn’t a single living soul for hundreds upon thousands of miles all around them. Nine didn’t know how they knew that, but they knew that for sure. 

They were far away from Earth. And they could never turn back. Somehow, Nine knew that too.

And yet, they weren’t afraid. There was another thing Nine was absolutely certain of, and that was that they weren’t alone. No matter what happens to them in this cold and indifferent void, they will be found.

Ten will find them.

They just have to be patient.

* * *

It was with those thoughts that Nine drifted back into awakeness that morning. Senses came gradually to them - first the sunlight peeking through the closed eyelids, then the sound of songbirds playing in the garden, the aromas of the autumn forest seeping through the open window.

Slowly, carefully, Nine opened their eyes and sat up. The rays of an early morning sun illuminated their room.

Nancy’s house was more than spacious, so when Nine was asked to choose what room they wanted to live in, there was plenty of choice. They could have filled their room top to bottom with paraphernalia, like Juice’s cave, or transform it into a neat art gallery kind of deal, like Ten did. But Nine wanted something more cozy - just a little personal haven to relax and work in. 

Everyone was happy to help with the renovations, and in the end, Nine was quite satisfied with the results. Most of the wall space consisted of shelves - some filled to the brim with books on every subject, always within their reach, and others were reserved for exhibitions of various curiosities. Nine has only managed to collect a few things over the months of living here, but they were very proud to see the gemstones and the figurines on display. 

They did their morning routine: made their bed, checked if the succulents on the windowsill needed watering (they didn’t). Brushed their teeth. The water on their face and the menthol on their tongue cleared out any traces of drowsiness left in their body. 

Time to head out to the kitchen. 

Now, this was a Saturday, which meant Ten and Juice did not have school today. And as Nine woke up so exceptionally early, they could actually join them for breakfast, instead of having to reheat the portion Ten left for them. That would be nice.

As Nine wheeled themself through the corridor, they caught the smell of pancakes. This was quite usual for a Saturday breakfast. What was not usual, though, is that Nancy was the one behind the stovetop.

Nine did not expect that. It seemed that Nancy did not expect them here either, as the pan almost fell from her hand as they entered the room.

-Oh! Good morning, Nine.

-Good morning, Nancy. 

-Um. 

-You can cook?!

-Of course I can cook, silly goose. What do you take me for, a cave person?

-I thought you didn’t know anything besides how to play football and order takeout.

-Very clever. But no, if I’ve made that impression on you, I’m sorry. Jenny used to love these pancakes when she was a kid. Thought I’d treat you today.

* * *

As Nancy diverted her attention back to the pan, Nine noticed their siblings tinkering with something in a corner.

-shit lady you’re just making things worse

-Shut up, they were already tangled like that. If anything, you’re making things worse by tangling them up even more.

-i’ve already started untangling them

-what _you’re_ doing there is reverting them back to their original tangled form

-you know thats actually a big oversight on their part

-why can’t they just sell fairy lights that are already untangled. you know like boneless chicken or whatever

-Erm. Juice?

-sure some people may enjoy the dubiously therapeutic experience of untanging some fairy lights but im pretty sure most of the customer base just wants to hang them up as soon as possible

-you know what im writing a letter to the manufacturers as soon as we’re finished with this monstrosity 

Juice.

-listen if you want to talk me out of the letter you will not succeed

-Juice, can you please look a little bit to the left.

-oh.

-oh hello there buckethead

-didnt notice you there for a second

-Good morning, guys.

-we were just doing something over here that has absolutely nothing to do with the nature of this day

-just don’t mind us here fighting over some dumb wires okay

-I think the fairy lights would look lovely once they’re up.

-What’s the occasion? Thanksgiving isn’t for a few weeks yet.

-...oh

-...Oh.

-Right. 

-We should… I should have seen this coming.

-I’m not sure I follow.

-Nine, do you know today’s date? 

-Yesterday was the 7th, so this makes it… November 8th?

-Correct, so do you recall… maybe something special about this day?

-If memory serves me right, it is World Urbanism Day today, as well as Intersex Day of Remembrance, and the birthdays of astronomer Edmond Halley and writer Margaret Mitchell. 

-But I don’t see how any of those events would call for fairy light installation.

-...

-Juice, can you help me here?

-its your womb escape day buddy

-the anniversary of your emergence into the world of the living

-the marker of how many times you’ve waltzed around the sun so far

-...Of course.

-I’m sorry, I completely forgot.

-No need to apologize, buddy.

-I should have warned you. Back in the orphanage, we didn’t really celebrate birthdays. People came and went so quickly, it would be impossible to keep track. Not to mention, some kids didn’t even know the exact date on which they were born. They had to approximate the birth certificates.

-I’m sorry you had to go through this.

-huh

-yeah we didnt have bdays either but i guess i’ve just spent enough time here at nancy’s place that i kind of forgot what not having a birthday must be like 

-the birthday party became such an organic part of my life that i forgot i once had a life without it

-Oh yeah, Nine, you should see how Juice celebrates birthdays. I was lucky enough to experience it this summer. It will blow your mind.

-In a good way or in a bad way? 

-...In a Juice kind of way.

-But yeah. Happy birthday, mate.

-We figured you wouldn’t want a big fancy party, but still wanted to do something special for today. So Juice and I got our hands on some cute but tasteful decorations, and Nancy asked for some time off this morning.

-I wish I could stay for longer, but unfortunately, it seems the team can’t survive even a few hours without me.

-But hey! Pancakes! I promise they’re just as good as Tenny’s, if not better.

-...You’re burning one into a crisp as we speak.

bEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B-

-And that would be the smoke alarm.

-My ears.

* * *

Despite the fire hazards, the pancakes didn’t turn out too bad. It was clear that Nancy was a bit out of practice, but any burnt flavour could easily be masked with generous amounts of butter and maple syrup. Nine did not usually possess that big of an appetite, but they ate a generous pile on that morning.

Nancy was devouring hers at an astronomical rate, as she had to leave for work pretty soon. Ten and Juice, however, could not keep still, constantly whispering to each other between bites. As soon as they finished their food, the two left the table immediately and rushed to somewhere else in the house.

-They are acting very strange today.

-I may be jinxing it, but I believe they went to get you your presents.

-...Presents?

-Well, yes. You didn’t think you’d get to celebrate your first proper birthday here without presents?

-Honestly, the thought hasn’t even crossed my mind.

-Nah, you’re getting the whole deal. Your siblings will make sure of it.

-...I suppose I can relate to you, in a way. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good birthday myself. Sure, my daughter and my team usually send their good wishes, and I may even get some notices from a few overenthusiastic fans, but… I haven’t had good company to really throw a good celebration. Not much in the way of gifts, either.

-It’s pretty normal at my age to have this kind of approach, though. You, on the other hand, should enjoy this day to the full.

-I think you deserve a good birthday celebration, too. 

-Heh. Thanks, champ.

-When _is_ your birthday, actually?

-February 5th.

-Cool, just like Cristiano Ronaldo!

-Do you remember stuff like this for every day of the year?

-Well, for most of them, yes-

*DOORSLAM*

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU

-Happy birthday to you,

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST BUCKETHEAD

-Happy birthday to you.

* * *

As much as they would like to honour their siblings’ dedication to the celebration, Nine couldn’t bring themself to try out the cake the two ordered for them. Nine promised to get themself a piece later, but seeing the speed with which Juice was consuming his portion, they suspected there might not be any cake left by the time they feel hungry again. Which was okay, really - Juice needed those extra calories more than them.

Then came the time for gift giving. Ten gave them a beautiful replica of Almond Blossom to hang in their room. 'Vincent Van Gogh painted this when he heard the news of his brother Theo having a son,’ she explained gingerly. ‘So I thought it would be fitting for you to have this. As a symbol of new life, and a reminder that your siblings will always have your back.’

Juice’s gift was… well. It appeared to be a 1:20 scale replica of the statue of Sir Walter Raleigh. ‘1:19, actually,’ he insisted. It became very clear pretty soon that asking for the reason or purpose of such a gift was pointless, and as such, Nine simply thanked their eccentric brother and decided to find the statue a good place on the shelves.

And then Nancy’s gift was simple and practical enough: a watch. ‘Since you fall asleep so often, I thought it would be nice for you to keep track of the time.’ Nine didn’t usually like wearing things on their hands, but this watch fit comfortably enough, and didn’t seem out of place.

* * *

-so yeah as a reward for making it through yet another year we wanted you to meet one of our very special friends 

-I’ve only met him a few times myself, but yes, I think you will really like him.

-Is he coming here or-

-nah he doesnt like to leave his house

-its like half an hour away from here

-dw i’ll drive you there

-We get it, Juice, you got your driver’s license this summer, no need to brag about it.

-excuse me lady i’ll do what i want

-Well, we’ll have to do it later in the day then, cause Phil is coming in just a few-

-Wait.

-Phil.

-Does. Does Phil know?

-I wouldn’t want to make him unwelcome here, with the whole birthday thing-

-Don’t worry, we told him.

-We discussed it beforehand. You don’t have to study today, of course, but he said he wanted to come regardless. So he’ll be arriving at the usual time.

-...I think I still want to have the lesson today. Is that okay?

-Of course, if you want to.

-I know it’s kind of weird, to have class on your birthday… or is it weird? 

-But I think you’re supposed to do things you enjoy, on days like these. And I enjoy learning, so it would make sense for me to not skip class.

-In that case, I think Phil would be thrilled to have a very special lesson with you today. Now I wish I could stay for longer, pumpkin, but you know I have to take the bus today, cause Juice wanted to borrow the car. So I wouldn’t want to miss it. Have a great rest of the day and don’t burn down the kitchen, like I almost did.

She gave Nine and the others one final kiss on the forehead and rushed to the front door. Nine didn’t know you could be so graceful while trying to catch a bus, until they met Nancy. She always had that incredibly charming way to do everything. She wasn’t flawless like the newspapers tried to paint her sometimes, but she was very cool.

Ten and Juice would not stop conspiring even when Phil arrived. He seemed to be in a good mood and even came with a present of his own - a Kindle. Nine was deeply touched, and even refused to have the gift at first - Phil was just their tutor after all, he didn’t have to go this far. Phil mumbled something about having bought a new Kindle already and having no use for this old piece of trash, but the device was in mint condition, so Nine didn’t really buy into it.

It was with a fresh enthusiasm that they delved into what today was mostly algebra and a little bit of science. But forty minutes in, Nine started feeling the presence of a familiar wave.

-You okay there, buddy?

-Yeah.

-Feeling a bit sleepy, aren’t we?

-...Yeah.

-In that case, let’s wrap up for now. We managed to get a lot of stuff covered, you did very well today!

-It’s okay, let’s keep going. I'm going on a trip later today with Ten and Juice, I can nap in the car.

-No, pal, you’re looking like you’re about to crash at any minute. Let’s get you to bed.

Despite Nine’s complaints, Phil did drag them to bed, and then left, presumably - Nine could’t say for sure, because they were already back in space, moving at the unimaginable speed of 12.000 miles per hour.

Nine couldn’t say why they knew it was exactly 12.000 miles per hour. They seemed to know a lot of little things like that. And yet there was so much more that they didn’t know. Like where Ten was.

But they knew they had to contact Ten, no matter how difficult it would turn out to be, or how long it would take.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When they managed to navigate through the stars and back into wakefulness, not much time has actually passed. One hour and seventeen minutes, to be precise, according to Nine’s new watch. Nancy really did them good with the present.

They heard their stomach growl. Guess that lesson with Phil did drain them.

Nine transferred back into their wheelchair and headed out to search for some food. Nancy always kept the fridge pretty well-stocked, and Ten has proven herself to be an excellent cook. Nine was not very successful in cooking regular meals themself, but they dabbled in baking sometimes. There was something incredibly therapeutic in the process of kneading dough.

Juice… well. Nine hesitated to call his kitchen endeavours ‘cooking’. His attempts were not bad or inedible, but it was a completely different experience from what people usually referred to as ‘cooking’.

Speaking of Juice, there he was in the kitchen, with his laptop open to a conference call with a person Nine didn’t recognize.

-mais ouais ça nous a pris genre deux heures à démêler les guirlandes- 

-but yeah it took us like two hours to untangle the fairy lights-

-attends deux secondes

-hang on give me a moment

-hey there space bucket

-...Will you ever stop calling me ‘space bucket’? 

-Nope.

-What does that even mean? Why am I a bucket? How can there be a bucket in space?

-i mean they already got a teapot into space why can’t there be a bucket as well

-...A teapot. In space. 

-yeah there’s this badass china teapot currently in orbit between Earth and Mars 

-i thought you were the nerd in this family you should know this stuff 

-this is like elementary school level. you know when they teach you the order of the planets 

-mercury venus earth teapot mars jupiter etc 

-everybody knows that one 

-This is ridiculous. Of course there are no space teapots. 

-I mean. China is pretty fragile, there is no way they would be able to send it in space without being smashed into pieces. 

-listen buddy nobody knows who put it there or why 

-but the fact is, its up there 

-maybe it was always up there idk 

-Well, I'm going to need proof of this teapot's existence. I'm not going to trust you just like that. 

-what are you talking about pal 

-You know, like. A photograph? Maybe. 

-how tf are you supposes to take a picture of a fucking teapot in orbit 

-do you realise how tiny that thing is compared to everything else in space 

-we don't have cameras good enough to capture interplanetary objects that small 

-Then you can't convince me the teapot exists. 

-yeah i can't 

-but. you also can't convince me that it doesn't exist 

-checkmate 

-anyways how you doin 

-had a good nap? 

-Yes, actually. 

-Were you speaking French back there? 

-oh that

-yeah i was just talking to an old friend 

-and when i mean old i don't mean cranky wearing sandals with socks type i mean old as in From The Old Times 

-No, I got that. 

-...It sounded pretty. 

-what 

-Your French. 

-I think it's a beautiful language. 

-haha no

-I mean it. 

-listen i dont know what you monolinguals ever found in the language

-i mean. it is more convenient than english sometimes

-like it takes swearing on a totally different level. it's neat and also useful when youre around a bunch of english-speaking adults you can't swear in front of

-but to call it beautiful or poetic or sexy or whatever. i wouldn't say so

-I don't know. I'd like to learn French someday. 

-well if you ever need any assistance feel free to give me a hollar

-it’s one hell of a language to figure out ok. so many things just don’t make sense 

-like who the fuck needs this many tenses 

-seriously. i can almost see those old farts from the past who came up with all the rules be like 

-ok how many present tenses do we need? 

-oh i don’t know one will probably be enough. there’s no time like the present right? 

-cool cool glad we got that sorted out 

-next, past tenses. how many of these should we have

-four? five? no let’s get SIX of those bitches 

-and then make some of them so inconvenient we won’t even use them anymore except for literary speech 

-and don't even let me get started on subjonctif

-… 

-Where's Ten? 

-in her room, i think 

-we were mainly just waiting for you to wake up honestly 

-like we’ve got everything ready for the trip and all

-...Oh. 

-Sorry for that, by the way. 

-my pal it is absolutely, 100%, fine 

-after all its your day today 

-if you wanted to spend the entire day catching those zzzs we would have just rolled with that 

-Well, you seem to have thought all of this out pretty thoroughly. I wouldn’t want to ruin your plans. 

-again pal. its your day. 

-yes we scheduled a trip to the H-man for today but we also knew that your body does not like to be constrained by the mere limits of things such as a ‘circadian clock’ and a ‘sleep schedule’ 

-so yeah if that idea didn’t work out we would have just done something else. watched a movie or something 

-I see. 

-Well, since we’re doing the trip after all, I’m going to get some food first. 

-yeah good thinking 

-gotta be honest it took a lot of willpower to not eat all of that pasta in one go. but i knew i had to leave some for you 

-do you know if ten maybe sold her soul to the devil some time ago or something? cause i have no idea how she makes things taste so delicious 

-like its just pieces of dough boiled in some hot water and covered in sauce. its as basic as it gets. 

-and yet somehow its the tastiest thing in the universe 

-No, Ten is just good like that. 

-i’m going to interpret that answer as a ‘i was also present when she sold her soul to the devil so i’m contractually obligated to not tell you even if it were true’ 

-but sure go ahead enjoy your 100% devil-free meal 

After successfully satiating their hunger with pasta, which was indeed delicious, Nine went to see Ten. They knocked gently, and after receiving a ‘come in’ in response, opened the door.

Ten had perhaps the biggest room out of all three of them. Or, at least, it looked like one. Everything was organized neatly into shelves and drawers, and the white walls were decorated tastefully with prints and paintings, some of which Ten made herself.

Nine knew all too well that this wasn’t always how it’s been. When they first arrived here, her room was positively empty, almost unlived. Whatever little gifts Juice and Nancy gave her, she would hide them in a box and never mention again. It took a lot of encouragement from all of them, and a fair bit of therapy, to get Ten this comfortable with the concept of owning things again.

Now she was dabbling in making things of her own, namely, painting. Nine found her standing in front of an easel, following instructions from a video on her computer.

-Hey there! How are you doing? All ready to go? 

-I’m good, yeah. 

-Are you doing another Bob Ross? 

-Yes! There’s something really captivating in the way he walks you through every picture you paint. 

-Give me a minute. I’m almost finished with that one. 

-Can I watch? 

-Of course. 

Nine couldn’t decide what was more beautiful to them at that moment - the forest landscape that was starting to take shape on the easel, or the artist behind it. Ten looked so concentrated and yet so peaceful. Nine has never seen her that relaxed back in the orphanage, but here at Nancy’s, it was happening more and more often.

-Juice once followed a Bob Ross tutorial with MS Paint. 

-Of course he did. 

-How did the… painting turn out to be? 

-Not bad, actually. I think you can follow Bob Ross with some sand and a stick and the result won’t be terrible. 

-If it was warmer outside I’d taken the paints with me. It’s quite a sight where we’re going. 

-Where… are we going? I still can’t quite piece it together. 

-You and Juice said something about a friend of yours. Is it someone I am supposed to know about? 

-No, he’s a new friend. But you’ll get along quite nicely, I think. 

-I see. 

-… 

-Speaking of friends. Any updates on Sev and Curie? 

-Last thing I saw from them were pictures from the airport. 

-Oh, they’ve texted me just the other day! They landed safely. 

-I believe there is still trouble with their paperwork, but their new caretakes are determined people, so hopefully it will all sorted out soon enough. 

-Yeah, it’s such a tedious process most of the time. 

-I have no idea how Nancy managed to pull it off so quickly. 

-Haha, yeah. 

-I’m still convinced Nancy is secretly a superhero. 

-Tell me about it. 

Nine watched Ten paint for some more, until the video came to a close and the misty forest was completed. Satisfied with the result, Ten started to clean up her workspace and Nine went to their room to get ready for the trip.

The sun was shining brightly, but Nine knew not to be fooled by its deception; the air outside was crispy cold, so they changed into their trusty sweater and a red windbreaker. When they went outside, Ten and Juice were already waiting for them near Nancy’s Toyota 4Runner, and Juice helped Nine get into their seat, folding their wheelchair into the trunk.

As the car started moving, Nine felt excitement grow in their heart. They really liked car trips, they found out recently. Before, going somewhere long-distance usually meant being moved from one orphan house to another, which wasn’t fun at all. They all looked the same anyways. 

But when Nancy started bringing them to other places, Nine really began to understand what the spirit of adventure was all about. The world had so much to offer - from museums to parks to theaters, and even the more mundane locations. Nine would never forget their first trip to the supermarket. They saw the aisles of different items, stretching, it seemed, all the way to the horizon, and suddenly they realized that you could buy any of those things, provided you have enough cash in the pockets. It was a new experience altogether. Ten cried.

The really amazing thing about adventure, though, is that the excitement starts way before you reach your destination. Nine couldn’t take their eyes off the window, as they watched the buildings pass by, followed by barren trees, followed by low clouds, followed by a deep sky and a myriad of stars singing a silent lullaby, followed by-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So it's been a couple of months - so long, in fact, that another Pioneer is celebrating her birthday now. Whoopsie. I can only hope that being a part of the Future Football fandom has taught you some patience. I'm glad I postponed the continuation of this, however - this way I can incorporate some stuff that has happened since the last chapter's publishing, notably the Perseverance rover landing. Go, Sev and Curie! :D
> 
> Special thanks to a good friend of mine who's helped me with Juice's French, and the 17776/20020 Discord who have been incredibly supportive for these last few months. Y'all are the best <3
> 
> If you are just as confused at the teapot part as Nine was, Juice was referring to [Russell's teapot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russell%27s_teapot), which is a real and very hilarious philosophical concept. I imagine this universe's Juice would make a good philosophy major, he has all the skills for it.
> 
> Oh, and sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger of sorts. The next chapter is already in the works, and it will be the conclusion to Nine's birthday (finally...). Can't promise it won't take as long as this chapter, unfortunately, though I'll try my best.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading and for your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Work skin [courtesy of Threadzless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513556/), slightly edited.  
> The character of Phil belongs to [enderesting](https://enderesting.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, thank you so much for letting me use this guy!
> 
> Story continues tomorrow, hopefully. As usual, thank you for reading and for the support.


End file.
